Butterfly Heartbeat
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Finally-Kevin asked Gwen out! Or didn't he? Prequel to "Butterfly Breath"


**So...my second week and I was busy: Edited my profile, added an avatar, prepared new stories,and -of course- published this story for you!**  
**Here we go, I set this after "All that Glitters" at the evening in Ben 10:Alien Force to answer Ben's last question.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ben 10" or any related series or characters.(If I did, this wouldn't be just a FF,duh)**  
**Claimer: The way the charas are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

And there they were- hundreds of butterflies in her stomach, making her smile all he way, singing as loud and wrong as possible.

In the middle of a spin she stopped. Did Kevin really say they were going on a date?

After he brought her home, he just called after her "Saturday, cinema?" She nodded, gave him a thumbs up and went inside. Today was Thursday- she had two days left to figure out, wheter it was a date or just two people attempting to become friends. Gwen skipped dinner- she wasn't sure, if the butterflies would like it, but- darn it- she was just happy!

Finally he made a move. And it was on her to make this was the beginning of a friendship or more...how came it to be HER decision? Tomorrow she'd ask Kevin, if he asked Ben to the cinema as well. Then it couldn't be a date- just the team watching a movie.

"Well, I guess I should be glad he asked me anything" She thought, and threw an apple, she was about to eat, in the air. After she took a bite, she went to her room. She had to answer the oldest question that came up in combination with a boy asking a girl to go out-or so- "What to wear?"

She opened her closet and skimmed it through. Soon her bed was covered with clothes.

"No..." A blue sports-shirt flew out. "No." A beige blouse followed. "Definitely not!" An evening dress her mum bought landed somewhere. "Hmm..." She held a lilac shirt in her hands. Nothing special, but more than common. "Okay, what goes with that?" After a black skirt, a white short and a red pair of trousers joined the clothes on her bed, her mother came in.

"Gwen? Gwendolyn, where are you?"

Named person gave a sign with her hand, still kneeling in her closet.

"Washing's finished, here's yours." Natalie handed her daughter a black pair of jeans.

"Oh, thanks mum!" Being as euphoric as she was right now, she flew in her mum's arms and hugged her tightly. "Just what I needed." She turned around and completely forgot about her mother, who left the room with one thought: "The hormones must've kicked in."

The next day after school

"Gwen, we've got a problem with some DNAliens. Can you come over to the main park?" Ben called her, sounding worried.

"Sure." Gwen got up from her homework, put on a jacket and ran out the front door, yelling back into the house "Be back in a few hours!" and was gone.

"Someone clever." Ben murmured as he made -transformed into Swampfire- a firewall against some attacking aliens. He nearly had frozen his fingers off, before he had slapped the Omnitrix. Kevin was too busy kicking an Alien off of him to notice her arrival. Gwen just let her Mana work for her. After a few minutes the fight was over. Now Kevin came to the cousins, un-covering himself from the stone, that protected him.

"That's all of 'em."

"What did they steal this time?" Ben asked.

"A conductor, level five. Whatever they need it for- it must be pretty powerful." He noticed Gwen's jacket. "I knew, I forgot something for the fight against cold- blooded monsters." He smirked. ``Or did he smile? Or am I just seeing something that isn't there? Gwen asked herself.

"Come on, guys, it's still too cold for us here" With these words Ben headed towards Kevin's car.

"Wait a minute." Gwen pulled the his sleeve. She wanted answers-now. "Is someone I know coming with us to the cinema?" she nodded towards her cousin.

Kevin simply shook his head.

"No- I don't know the person or no- no one is coming with us?" Maybe he just wanted to introduce her to some of his friends.

Still not saying anything he described an "answer number two" with his fingers.

Leading her gaze to the ground to cover the invincible smile, she followed him.

Without thinking to much about them, she finished her homework and turned on the stereo. Her parents went out and she had the house for herself. Only for an hour, but still, she could send the volume to the sky. Repeating one song of her current favourite band she prepared herself dinner. The mess in the kitchen was very untypical, but since she danced again while slicing bread and pouring juice, it looked as if Ben has been here with one of his uncontrollable aliens.

Partly humming, partly singing she thought about tomorrow.

What if he was just about to thank her for trusting her in the first place? What if he just wanted to watch a certain movie, and found nobody to join him? What if he just wanted to look, if she hid another self behind a facade?

Wait-what?! Now she was becoming ridiculous. Another self? As if alien-fighting left any room for playing a role!

She sighed and took a sip of her juice. Just wait and see was all she could do at the moment.

The big day- Morning glory

As she woke up the sun greeted her trough her curtains. Perfect weather for perfect day. She took her morning run, a shower and some DVDs and walked over to Julie's. Since Ben dated that girl, she was becoming friends with her as well. It meant a lot to Gwen that she could talk about the strange stuff she and her cousin were doing. For Julie it seemed like someone was telling her a real good movie. She liked Ben because even though he could become some super-powered alien, he was just behaving like an average boy.

They talked about everything, including Gwen's evening.

"It is definitely a date", Julie stated.

"But he just joined our team. What if he wants to proof that he can be nice?"

"I don't know him as well as you do-"

"Believe me, nobody will ever know Kevin." Gwen smirked.

"-but if he picked the film with you, he didn't want to see a certain one."

"Yeah, he was surprised as I said, I'd like to see that new action-movie -he looked as if I told him that aliens don't exist." They laughed heartily.

"And he doesn't take anyone with you, so...it has to be a date." Julie finished.

Her friend was quiet for some moments.

"I guess so." It was a date. If Julie mentioned the same points Gwen had found to be suspicious, it has to be.

So she, Gwen Tennyson, was about to go on a date with Kevin Levin, who tried to kill her and her cousin five years ago.

The butterflies didn't care- they made their loopings as if they wanted time to go faster.

* * *

**So here ends this chapter, I'll update my stories weekly, so I promise, you'll just have to wait till next Sunday(given no disaster happens, and I'm aways a magnet for catastrophies)-don't worry, there are no more cliffhangers to come;-)**  
**PS: Every end is a new beginning, in this case, "Butterfly heartbeat" is going to continue as a series.**  
**If you want R&R, if you don't, don't.**


End file.
